batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nightslayer2/Batman Returns
According to the research that I've done, Billy Dee Williams turned down an offer to appear in Batman Returns ''as Harvey Dent. That would explain why Christopher Walken was elected to play Max Shreck, but it leaves to wonder what Dent's role would've been in the movie. It would've made a lot of sense for Penguin to blackmail Dent instead of Shreck because of Dent having political connections due to being a district attorney (I don't see how a department store owner can have political connections). Perhaps Dent would've had a split personality similar to his version in ''Batman: The Animated Series ''and Penguin would've blackmailed Dent with the psychiatric records just like what Rupert Thorne tried to do in the cartoon. If Dent were to appear, then I bet that Max Shreck would've been introduced as a shady department store owner trying to bring down Dent and he gives Penguin the records enough to blackmail Dent. Or Rupert Thorne, who is the Penguin's boss, is the one doing it in order to get Dent off his back and in his pocket and likes to be moving things behind the scenes. I can see Dent's alternate personality 'Big Bad Harv' going off on Selina, who I bet would've been his secretary, and that would've made her become Cat Woman. I bet Selina discovers Dent's secret and Dent pushes out her out the window only for her to be revived by alley cats. Selina would then use a taser to electrocute half of Dent's face making him become Two-Face. I also think that Bruce and Dent would've gotten along in the film until Bruce learns that Harvey is corrupt and I bet Harvey would want to cause the crime wave due to the Mayor not wanting to implement Dent's new policies or something like that. Or perhaps Dent would've been a corrupt politician. I don't know, but it would've been interesting if Dent appeared in the movie. I don't want Dent to start out as a corrupt guy, I would've just preferred if Dent appeared trying to convince the public that Batman didn't push the Ice Princess to his death and he flipped a coin at Max Shreck's Christmas party and the coin's side turned out to be good heads (Dent starts to hate Shreck for nearly making Penguin the mayor of Gotham City after Batman exposes him). Overall, ''Batman Returns was a good movie. However, there are a few changes that I would want to make to the film and some of it comes from the original script. Here they are: 1. Introduce Marlon Wayans as Robin-'''In the movie, Batman was going to work with a teenage black mechanic with Chris Rock outbursts who helps Batman defeat the Penguin. It would be just like in the script I found on the internet and it would've been awesome if they incorporated that in the movie. 2. '''Give Charles Shreck A Big Role-Charles Shreck appeared and I think that he should've had a bigger role in the movie. Like, in the comic adaption of the movie, Chip is there when his father pushes Selina out the window and acts like a jerk about it instead of being horrified. When Selina arrives to work claiming to have amnesia, Max sends his son to investigate her and Selina drowns Chip in cement when Chip goes into her apartment to check on her (just like in the original script). 3. Harvey Dent Cameo-I liked Christopher Walken's role in the movie in the movie. Dent should just appear defending Batman when the public accuses him of abducting and pushing the Ice Princess to her death. Dent then arrives at Max Shreck's party and instead of Bruce talking to him about nearly making Penguin the mayor of Gotham City, Shreck gives him that speech on how he is the light of the city and it's mean twisted soul and then asks if it really matters to who the mayor is. Dent then says it matters to him and Max leaves not before saying yawn to his guest. Dent becomes pissed off at this and flips a coin contemplating whether he should attack Shreck. However, the coin flips on the good side, and Harvey decides to leave Shreck alone. 4. The Penguin's Big Brother-In the original drafts of the script, Max Shreck was going to be revealed as the Penguin's older brother. Would've loved for that to have happened in the movie because Max and Penguin both act like brothers before Penguin decided to kill him and his son after Shreck double crosses him. What thoughts do you guys have on Batman Returns? Category:Blog posts